1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a leash apparatus for reeling and unreeling a strap or leash to walk animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a leash apparatus wherein an individual may quickly and easily remove, repair, and/or replace the leash.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art is fraught with various types of leashes for walking animals; and a retractable leash is well known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,393 to Bogdahn et al. (hereinafter “Bogdahn) teaches a leash assembly having a strap or leash that can be reeled or unreeled for walking animals. The assembly has a handle and a housing attached thereto in which the strap is arranged on a turn able roller device for being reeled or unreeled. The assembly also includes a brake key that can stop and prevent rotation of the roller device to restrict a part of the strap extending externally of the housing to a desired length. In addition, the assembly includes an exit opening through which the strap extends externally of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,257 to Waxman et al. (hereinafter “Waxman) teaches a retractable leash device comprised of a housing with a handle, and a leash wound around an internal reel. The reel is biased by a spring to automatically retract the leash. A momentary unidirectional lock in the housing is arranged to be normally disengaged from unidirectional teeth on the reel. When the momentary unidirectional lock is actuated, the reel is engaged by a ratchet to prevent rotation in the release direction but permit rotation in the retract direction. A toggle lock in the housing is movable between an unlocked position away from the reel, and a locked position between cogs on the reel. A geared rotation damper is engaged with a concentric gear on the reel to limit retraction speed. A clip attached to the housing may be clipped around the leash when the leash is wrapped around a fixed object.
There are additionally similar leash assemblies commercially available. However, each of these prior art leash assemblies suffer from a significant limitation. In particular, there are few to no means for an individual to easily and properly repair or replace the spooled leash in the event that such leash is damaged or found to be less aesthetically pleasing as another type of spooled leash. This is a significant issue regarding retractable leashes because retractable leashes are significantly more expensive than traditional animal leashes.
Thus, what is desired is a retractable leash apparatus in which an individual may easily remove, repair, and/or replace the spooled leash from the housing.